Francis vs Chuck Greene
Francis vs Chuck Greene is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 1! Left 4 Dead vs Dead Rising! Even bikers in the apocalypse have a soft spot for some, which biker can tough it out in this one on one battle? '' Interlude (Cues Invader- Jim Johnston) '''Boomstick: The apocalypse is coming, guess that means you grab a gun, some ammo and hide away, right? Well shit like that doesn't apply to these two bikers. ' Wiz: Francis, the brash, loud mouthed biker from Left 4 Dead. Boomstick: And Chuck Greene, Dead Rising's former Terror is Reality star. ' Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick. And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Francis (Cues Left 4 Dead 2 Soundtrack- The Passing) '''Boomstick: I hate analysis. ' Wiz: Destined for time behind bars, a zombie apocalypse seemed like the best thing that could happen to Francis. 'Boomstick: Because a zombie can't put someone in jail. Hey, an apocalypse doesn't seem so bad all of a sudden. Good thing CEDA sucks. ' Wiz: As fortune would have it, Francis drifted away from his drunken friends and soon aligned himself with three other carriers who made their way from Philadelphia to Pennsylvania. (Cues Left 4 Dead Soundtrack- Train to Miami) Wiz: As you'd expect from someone who deems themselves 'indestructible' Francis favours the Auto Shotgun, it holds 10 shells and holds 128 in reserve and is capable of dealing out 286 damage per shot. While perfect for close range encounters, it leaves much to be desired in long range combat. 'Boomstick: Which is where his dual wielded pistols come in incredibly handy; Francis carries two M1911 Pistols which carry 15 bullets in each magazine. But the best is yet to come: the pistols have ''infinite ''ammunition, allowing Francis to keep up his long range encounter. ' Wiz: Francis has also shown proficiency with M16 Assault Rifles, capable of dealing 33 damage per shot, and firing 684 times in one minute. In Left 4 Dead 2, Francis has changed his load out entirely, taking the modified assault rifle for long range accuracy, capable of dealing 90 damage per shot, and 2700 per magazine. (Cues Left 4 Dead 2 Soundtrack- Horde) 'Boomstick: As if having the second most accurate weapon in the game wasn't good enough, Francis can also use Laser Sights- granting his primary weapon a significant accuracy boost. When applied to weapons such as the M16 and Sniper Rifle, the accuracy of these weapons become almost pinpoint. ' Wiz: Other weapon upgrades include incendiary and explosive bullets which are good for one magazine worth of additional firepower. The incendiary bullets can light a target on fire whereas the explosive shells can stumble foes as well as deal damage without directly making contact. 'Boomstick: Of course, an arsenal wouldn't be complete without some throwing items. Francis has access to Molotov cocktails, capable of leaving fire for about 15 seconds. He also can throw pipebombs, a literal ticking timebomb that explodes seconds after being thrown. The last, and most disgusting, is the Boomer Bile. Where Francis coats his opponent in a Boomer's... bile. ' Wiz: This temporarily blinds the target and can allow Francis an opening in a rough patch. The other side effect is the bile's ability to lure infected but given this is a Death Battle scenario, the only effect taken into consideration is the blinding. (Cues Left 4 Dead Soundtrack- Grounds for Divorce) 'Boomstick: Despite what he'd have you believe, Francis is not indestructible. Luckily for him, he has multiple ways of healing himself. The most obvious method is the medkit, which restores 80% of the users health when used. ' Wiz: However, this process of healing can take a while- leaving him open to additional damage. But he can easily speed up the healing with the use of an adrenaline shot, which allows many actions to be performed faster for a brief amount of time, while offering 25% health recovery at the same time. 'Boomstick: Aside from a questionable injection, Francis can also rely on a packet of pain pills, which restore 50% of health and can last for over four minutes, provided Francis doesn't take damage between the point of taking the pills and the natural time expiration. ' Wiz: Even without the use of health, Francis' durability has been displayed when he survived punches from Tanks, rock throw attacks, several bites, scratches and punches from infected and even claws from the dreaded Witch. 'Boomstick: As well as defensive strengths, Francis has also got the strength about him to lug an M60 around with him, as well as a melee weapon of his choosing, including chainsaws, nightsticks, baseball bats and crowbars. However slow or fast the attacks are, he always delivers critical damage with these weapons. An exception, of course, being the chainsaw, which just rips shit up indiscriminately. ' Wiz: As a team player, Francis has never properly been tested in a fight on his own. In addition to this, his strategies are never very well thought through, leaving him vulnerable on a tactical standpoint. It is also reasonable to assume his brash attitude effects his vision in battle as he truly believes in his own strength being enough to pull him through. 'Boomstick: Regardless of how he did it, Francis has kept himself alive, proving that you don't need to be particularly modest to make a good survivor. ' Francis: You know what, I just realised I don't care. Lead on. ' ' Chuck Greene (Chuck Greene) Wiz: Phenotrans was a multi-million dollar corporation that was responsible for the creation and distribution of the anti-zombie drug known as Zombrex. And as luck would have it, it was working. People all over the world were buying Zombrex, hoping it would keep them safe from potential zombie outbreaks. '''Boomstick: But to keep producing Zombrex, they required a steady supply of Queens, which could only be harvested through zombies. So they decided to release some Queens into Las Vegas, where Chuck Greene was competing in a motocross tournament, turning it into a zombie wasteland. Wiz: After losing his wife, Chuck vowed to keep his infected daughter Katey safe at all costs. He made his way to Fortune City, where he became a participant in the pay-per-view game show, Terror is Reality, hosted by the money-hungry Tyrone King. Boomstick: And he won, but then the zombies got loose. Turns out Zombrex wasn’t selling as well as before, so they decided that another city would have to succumb to the zombies, this time, it was Fortune City’s turn. Then Chuck got the blame, he proved it wasn’t him and escaped with his daughter and-''' Wiz: Actually, no he didn’t. Chuck went to get TK to get him to confess to his crimes, but he had turned and stopped Chuck from escaping. But before he could be killed, he was rescued by none other than Frank West himself, who later became his ally against Phenotrans, and the two managed to bring down the headquarters from the inside. '''Boomstick: Many assumed that the two time motocross champion was killed in the outbreak, but they weren’t there when he was killing zombies with literally anything he could find. (Chuck Greene Work Bench) Wiz: Chuck’s most iconic weapon and vehicle is the Slicecycle, a dirt bike with two chainsaws on the end of each handle. Boomstick: Oh, how I’d love to drive that thing to work every day! Wiz: This custom dirt bike runs on Motor Oil and has impressive speed and durability, being able to take 1000 hits. But Chuck can be knocked off it if he is careless and crashes. Boomstick: And even if he doesn’t have his bike handy, he’s got a whole bunch of things he can use as a weapon. He can wield handguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, shotguns and LMGs with ease and can use a variety of melee based weapons too, like baseball bats, fire axes, sledgehammers, TV screens, chairs, lawn mowers, wheelchairs, giant teddy bears, boxes, planks of wood, foam hands-''' Wiz: And so on! '''Boomstick: But I’m not even a tenth of the way through! Oh well. But still, how does he carry all of these things around everywhere? Wiz: He doesn’t have to. Chuck is a great craftsman and can combine certain weapons to get what’s known as Combo Weapons. Boomstick: Some of my favorites include the Paddlesaw, which is what happens when Chuck combines a paddle and a chainsaw. Seriously, how does he get two chainsaws out of one? Wiz: Who knows? Maybe it’s because- Boomstick: Shhh… I’m not done. There’s the Knife Gloves, which is obtained when a knife and boxing gloves are combined, the Beer Hat is made with a bottle of beer and a builder’s hat, Tenderizers are the result of a box of nails and MMA gloves, and there the Defiler, which is created when he combines a fire axe and a sledgehammer. But of course, my all-time favourite combo weapon in the game is… Wiz: Here we go, it’s gonna be the Boomstick, isn’t it? Boomstick: The Porta Mower! Wiz: I called- what? Boomstick: What? Why are you surprised? Look at it, it’s so beautiful! (Cues Dead Rising 2 OST - Mercenaries) Wiz: I see. Well, Chuck is also deadly without weapons. He is a master of hand-to-hand combat, mastering moves such as the DDT, Curb Stomp, Bulldog and Drop kick. He is also strong enough to lift zombies over his head for a Power Bomb. Boomstick: The wrestling industry must be proud! I miss the Attitude Era... Wiz: Moving on from weapons, he can use almost any food or drink item to heal himself. And if he mixed two health items in a blender, he gets different Mixed Drinks. For example, the Spitfire allows him to spit out small bursts of fire, the Quick Step increases his speed for half a minute, the Energizer makes him invulnerable for 10 seconds and the Pain Killer leaves him invulnerable to physical based attacks for 60 seconds. Boomstick: Jesus, this guy sounds unstoppable! He’s survived a total of five different outbreaks. Yes, FIVE of them! He took on and successfully defeated Sgt. Dwight Boykin, who is a fully trained military Sargent, fought and defeated many dangerous psychopaths, such as Randy Tugman, Seymour Redding and Roger and Reed, two magicians who wield dual machetes and a minigun rocket launcher! Wiz: Yes, it certainly seems like Chuck is the greatest apocalypse survivor ever, but that doesn’t mean he is perfect. Depending on his location, the items around him can be varied. And even when he does find an item, it doesn’t last forever and will break after a certain amount of uses. Boomstick: True, and combo weapons do take a long time to create, and certain heavy items cannot be stored in his inventory. He is also very overprotective of his daughter, and if anything happens to her, he will either lose his mind, or his will to live. And if you’re his opponent, you’ll be wishing for the latter! Chuck: I’ll do what I can. Keep an eye on my daughter, okay? Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Location- Riverside (Death Toll- The Town, Left 4 Dead) '' (Cues- Left 4 Dead OST- Death Toll start) "Bill? Louis? Zoey? Marco!? Where the hell did everyone run off to?" Francis shouted, wandering through the deserted streets. He began humming to himself as he advanced on a bike, left propped against a coach. "Cool." Francis declared, placing a hand on the vehicle. No keys, but hell- it was a sweet ride. It was only at this point that Francis saw the attached chainsaws at the front. "What the hell is this?" he wondered to himself. He was just about to sit in the seat when suddenly, a voice came from behind him. "HEY!" (Music Stops) Grabbing his Auto Shotgun, Francis turned around. "Get the ''hell ''away from my bike!" Chuck exclaimed, coming back towards Francis. Francis slowly backed away from the bike while Chuck barged past him. Chuck then noticed the Zombrex he had left by the bike was gone! "No, no, NO! Hey, you!" he demanded, pointing his gun at Francis. (Cues- Dead Rising 2 Off the Record OST- Firewater) "Monsters all over the damn place, and you gotta shoot me." Francis remarked, angrily. "Cut the shit, and tell me where is it?" Chuck demanded, pushing his gun closer to Francis. "I have a little girl who ''needs ''it, so I'll ask one more time: Where is it?" Francis hesitated for a few seconds- this guy ''might ''be a little crazy. "I uhh... I've been looking into what has made you so angry, and I can deduce that it is all ''Louis' ''fault!" Francis explained, but Chuck was having none of it- he would have to beat the Zombrex out of him. '''FIGHT!' The men were within inches of each other, so Francis decided a good defensive measure would be to shove Chuck away. He barely went back an inch so Francis began to open fire. Chuck quickly made for cover behind the nearby coach. Francis looked past the coach to see where Chuck had gone. "Come on out, wussy!" Francis dared, aiming at the side of the truck. Next thing Francis heard was the scraping of metal on the floor. Chuck then wandered to the other side of the truck wielding the Defiler! Francis' eyes widened in horror at the monstrosity and his slight hesitation allowed Chuck to close the distance. Although he never was able to connect with Francis, he was clearly off balance and began to back peddle. Francis fired a few more time, clipping the Defiler but Chuck was well prepared and swapped to his pistol, firing back at Francis. The two traded gunfire until Francis needed to reload his shotgun. "GODdammit!" He swapped to his dual pistols and tried to suppress Chuck. However, Chuck was the one doing the suppressing when he hurled a Molotov over at Francis' position. Francis let out a terrified yell before turning tail and running. (Cues- Dead Rising 2 OST- My Own Little World) "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Chuck demanded hopping onto the Slicycles. He gave chase and rushed around the corner where Francis had made good progress down the road. He turned around and saw the bike closing him down. With nowhere to run, Francis dropped, ducking the chainsaw. Francis then shot at the back of Chuck who bumped into the curb. Chuck rolled off the bike and grabbed an assault rifle and began firing at Francis. Francis crouched behind a sandbag wall and grabbed his sniper rifle. He aimed down his scope at Chuck but couldn't land a hit, and had to keep ducking every time Chuck opened fire. Francis then decided he would hurl a Molotov of his own. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Francis announced, standing to throw the fire at Chuck. He successfully got his throw away but took some damage from direct fire. Chuck saw the Molotov coming a mile away and ran towards its source, swapping to his Spiked Baseball Bat. He rushed over the sandbag where he saw Francis standing with his own Baseball Bat. (Cues- Left 4 Dead 2 OST- One Bad Man) "I ain't gonna let these goddamn vampires ''beat me..." Francis promised before running at Chuck. The two bats clashed but splinters of Francis' weapon flew off. This didn't stop him from still trying to take Chuck's head off with a swipe. Chuck ducked but Francis kicked him in the chest, sending him toppling. Francis pursued, limping from the previously attained damage. He let loose with swings and managed to clip Chuck's ribs with his weapon. He then tried to bring it down on Chuck's face but the attempt was intercepted and Chuck swiped Francis' legs from under him. The two struggled to their feet but Chuck got back in control by suplexing Francis onto the hard concrete. He was the one to try and hit Francis with ''his ''bat now, but Francis managed to scramble away. As Francis went to run, he took a shot to the back, cutting at his flesh. Francis stumbled away, shoving Chuck and throwing another Molotov for cover. Francis then crouched behind a car and healed up with a Medkit. Francis then rushed to a back room where he found Laser Sights. "Cool." he remarked, applying them to his weapon. But the sound of a revving chainsaw caught his attention. Chuck had taken the chainsaws from his Slicecycles and adapted it to make a Paddlesaw. "Holy shit, RUN!" Francis shrieked, racing out of range for the attack. He continued running until he found a van to climb up on. He took the high ground and turned back towards Chuck, firing with his now improved accuracy. Chuck was forced to take cover and again depend on a gun of his own, firing from an assault rifle to allow him enough time to break for his bike. He successfully reached it as Francis went to reload and raced towards his vest wearing foe. But because of Francis' location, Chuck's options were very limited and he opened fire from beneath Francis who, in response, shot at the bike. Chuck went for his third Molotov, throwing it at the van that Francis stood upon but by the time the flames reached their destination, Francis was making his way towards the nearby church. Chuck fired with his assault rifle again, reducing Francis' run to a mere limp, but Francis successfully took to the safety of the church. Francis then noticed something behind him. (Cues- Left 4 Dead 2 OST- One Bad Tank) "Alright!" Francis laughed to himself, taking a handful of the Explosive Rounds. He then aimed down his sights at Chuck, who was now speeding towards the church. Francis fired, just clipping the bike but the explosion was enough to stumble Chuck and make him collapse off his bike. Chuck scrambled into a nearby van to drink some orange juice and heal. Francis decided it was time to end this, and grabbed a skillet from the room. He limped towards Chuck, who had hastily healed, and the two were back to fighting. ['CLANG'] The skillet smacked into Chuck's back, but in turn, Francis took a solid punch in the face, before being dropped on the floor with a DDT. Francis stumbled around in a daze. Chuck then grabbed Francis by the vest and slammed him into the side of the vehicle. Francis moaned in pain, clutching his head. "I hate vans." he added, slowly standing up. He grabbed a nearby adrenaline shot and injected himself, running into the open space nearby. Chuck took another bat and advanced on Francis. The biker turned with his sniper rifle and aimed on the ground, wiping out Chuck at the legs. Francis then continued to back away, finding a Bile Jar behind a dumpster. Chuck in the meantime, hopped onto his bike and began racing at Francis. "Get back here, asshole!" he screamed, speeding after Francis. Francis examined the Bile Jar, and shrugged. He hurled it at Chuck's face, blinding him. "GAH!" Chuck complained, coming to a screeching halt as he clawed the bile from his eyes. Francis then aimed down his scope, but not aiming for Chuck himself; he aimed instead at the engine of the bike. (Music Stops) The bike exploded in a ball of fire, absorbing Chuck and reducing him to a charred, motionless body. Francis stood in awe at the explosion. "Groovy..." Francis remarked. He then noticed slight burns on his vest. "Whoah. ''That ''was not cool..." '''KO!' Conclusion (Cues- Left 4 Dead OST- 'The Monsters Within') Boomstick: NO! The bike! Oh... and Chuck died too. ' Wiz: Chuck had a clear advantage in arsenal and physical combat but his greater weapons aren't ones that are easy obtained in the Dead Rising games. '''Boomstick: All of his combination weapons require at least some preparation time for him to gather the necessary tools and then of course, he needs the time to build as well. ' Wiz: But time isn't something Chuck would have a lot of against a combatant like Francis; the Left 4 Dead survivors depend on their ability to attack their more deadly foes before they can properly set up an effective assault. 'Boomstick: Even with the use of his bike, Chuck was well open to counter attacks; missing an attack on the bike or even being knocked off left Chuck incredibly open to Francis' offence. ' Wiz: Right. And let's not forget the way Chuck's victories often come against human opponents: he often has a fully constructed arsenal of combo weapons and the battle takes place where there are often enough supplies to keep him in the battle until he finds an opening to exploit. '''Boomstick: But Francis doesn't always have the same luxuries of a convenient stash of supplies. His enhancements are often well scattered over ''5 ''whole different chapters of campaigns, then take into account these supplies are often shared out between the team. Wiz: What this tells us is that the Left 4 Dead survivors make better use of the core weapons in their game. This isn't compatible to the Dead Rising apocalypse where players are urged to explore for additional items for more and more complex weapons which, again, aren't readily available in a one off encounter. 'Boomstick: Poor Chuck never seemed to get properly fired up... ' Wiz: The winner is Francis! Category:Peep4Life Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Left 4 Dead vs Dead Rising themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Season Premiere Category:Death Battles with Music Category:P4L Season 1 Category:Series Premiere Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Zombie' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017